


Mocha Love

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Teikoku Week 2020 [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Sakuma Jirou, Coffee Shops, Confessions, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Teikoku Week 2020, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Genda goes to a coffee shop to drink coffee that he hates only because Sakuma makes it for him.Day 3- Alternative Universe
Relationships: Genda Koujirou & Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Series: Teikoku Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793053
Kudos: 10





	Mocha Love

Three months ago, Narukami and Henmi had dragged Genda into the Teikoku Penguins for a coffee. They did it despite knowing that Genda hates coffee so much that it makes him sick. 

That day he had at first refused to order anything but, then a cute server with long cyan hairs and an eyepatch asked him if he wanted to try their speciality and he agreed. He had practically gulped the whole thing down to avoid tasting the vile drink. His friends had teased him about it for days. 

Despite his hatred for coffee and the teasing from his friends, he kept coming back to the coffee shop.

He always found himself ordering a mocha every day. It was the drink that was specifically made by that cute guy that he now knew was named Sakuma.

Today, just like every other day, he entered the coffee shop at exactly 6 pm. He found Kazemaru at the cash counter today. 

“Hey, Kazemaru, how have you been? I haven’t seen you here for days” he asks the teal head. 

“I am doing fine. I had taken a week off to go on a vacation with Endou.” Kazemaru replies.

“That’s nice. You out of all people deserves some time off” Genda nods his head. 

“Your usual order then?” the teal head asks Genda. 

“With a brownie. I am craving something sweet today” Genda adds.

Kazemaru takes his order and returns the change to Genda before calling out ”Sakuma-”

“I am already on it” Sakuma interrupts Kazemaru. He was already used to regularly preparing Genda’s order. By now, he was always one step ahead.

By the time Genda reached the pickup station, he had the order ready for him. 

“Here you go, one tall mocha and a brownie for you” he hands over the tray to him. 

“Thank you” Genda gives the other boy a small smile. He was internally cringing on the thought of drinking yet another cup of coffee. Thankfully he had the anti-nausea pills with him in case he needed it.

“You really must like our coffee” Sakuma comments bringing Genda back to reality. 

“What?” he manages to stammer out. Is that the impression he gives out? Then he slaps himself mentally. Of course, he would think he likes the coffee since he comes and orders it every day. 

Before he could answer, they heard a scoff coming from Kazemaru’s direction “Coffee is not the reason why he comes here.”

Genda felt himself blushing. Was he that obvious? Who else has noticed his crush? 

He looks at Sakuma to see that he was staring back at him with an unreadable expression. 

“I don’t know what he is talking about there. I only come here because I love the coffee you make and the decor. It’s so cute” he hurriedly explains himself. 

He heard Kazemaru quite laugh at his statement and he wants to punch that teal head so badly right now. 

“Keep your mouth shut, you idiot. You are going to ruin it for me” he mentally thinks. 

Luckily for him, Sakuma gave no indication that he knew what was going on. He just gave Genda a nod in acknowledgement and went back to work. 

Genda sighs in relief, and takes his usual spot in the coffee shop and drains the coffee and starts working on his office report. He was unaware of the eyes that had been following his every move.

Unknown to Genda, he had caught Sakuma’s attention the moment he had stepped into the coffee shop three months ago.

Sakuma had never seen such crazy hairs in his entire life. Yet, it suited the tall and handsome man in front of him very well. 

He had wanted the man to notice him so, he had suggested his speciality drink to him even though he was not working as the barista that day. He had been glad that the man had agreed to his suggestion. 

Later, after he had handed the man and his friends their order, he had noticed the way he had drunk the whole cup in one go and how his friends had teased him about it. 

He found out that the handsome man was called Genda and he hated coffee so much that it made him sick and yet he had drunk the whole cup. 

When Genda had returned the next day and ordered the same coffee, he didn’t know what to think. This went on for three months. 

In this period, they had gotten to know each other a little more every day. Sakuma felt himself getting attracted more and more to Genda who would come religiously every day and drink the coffee he made for him without any complaints. 

It was only now that he understood why Genda was still ordering coffee even when he hated it.

He had decided to confront him about when he had seen Genda enter the coffee shop. It didn’t go the way he had wanted but, the way he had reacted to Kazemaru’s statement was enough for him. 

He now knew that the attraction he felt was not one-sided and he was going to do something about it. 

Sakuma decided to make a cup of Matcha Raspberry Tea for Genda and take it up to him to have a chat. 

“Kazemaru, do you mind handling the coffee machine?” he asks his friend. 

Kazemaru probably guessed what he was planning on doing because he nods in an agreement. 

“Thank you, I will make it up to you later” he thanked the teal head. 

“Just go and get your loverboy” Kazemaru waves him off. 

Sakuma huffs in annoyance at his teasing and makes his way to where Genda was sitting.

“For you” he puts the cup of tea in front of Genda and takes a seat opposite from him. 

Genda was startled by his sudden appearance.”Thank you, but I didn’t order it,” he tells Sakuma. 

“It’s on the house” Sakuma replies to him as he makes himself comfortable. 

“Why?” Genda asks him. He was getting nervous by this sudden conversation between them. 

“I thought since you drink my coffee even though you hate it, I can give you a free drink in return” Sakuma came to the point.

Genda feels his breath getting knocked out at being caught.”How long have you known?” he asks him. 

“Since the very first day. I heard your friends teasing you that day” Sakuma replies. 

Genda took a moment to process the information. His crush had known he hated coffee and did nothing about it. He couldn't understand why he didn’t do anything. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” he questions him. 

“I honestly didn’t know why you were still drinking the coffee. Maybe I should have told you that I know. But, I think I was enjoying the fact that you were drinking something I made and didn’t want you to stop” Sakuma admits. 

Genda was sure he was imagining things right now. Did his crush really admit that he wanted him to drink the coffee that he made?

“Why?” he decides to question him again. 

“Why do you keep drinking the coffee anyway?” Sakuma answers with his own question. 

Genda decides to come clean and open up to him. “It was made by you,” he tells the other.

“Why does it matter if it was made by me?” Sakuma questions again. 

“It matters because I like you. I want to take you out for a date but, I didn’t have the courage to do it. This was the next best thing that I could think” Genda confesses. 

Sakuma felt his breath getting hitched. He felt elated that his crush returned his feelings. 

“Well, that’s a shame. I would have loved to go out on that date with you” he makes an offhand comment. 

Genda couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sakuma had admitted that he would have gone on a date with him. Genda was not going to wait anymore after this revelation. 

“If I would ask you out for a date tonight, would you go with me?” he eagerly asks Sakuma. 

“Well that depends, would you finally stop drinking the Mocha? I can make tea too you know” Sakuma replies pointing at the cup in front of them. 

“I promise” Genda nods in agreement. Personally he was pleased that he didn’t have to drink coffee anymore.

“Then yes, I will go out on a date with you tonight” Sakuma agrees to the date. 

“Meet you at 9 here?” Genda suggests. He knows that was the time Sakuma got off from work. 

“I will see you then,” Sakuma replies to him as he gets ready to get back to work. 

“I would make it worth the wait” Genda promises as he grabbed his things to go prepare for the date. 

“I will look forward to it” was the last thing he heard before he left the shop. 

Somehow they both knew that the date was going to be worth it.


End file.
